Digital Will of the Dragon
by DragonForceAsh
Summary: Going to camp for the summer, Ash, along with seven other kids are brought to the Digital World, Will the Chosen Children defeat the evils with their Digimon, read to find out.
1. the Adventure begins

**Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka Zenotai123, if your wondering why I'm using this account to write stories, it's because my account for Zenotai123 is down and I can't get back on it, I don't know if I'll ever be able to get back on it, but until I know I'll be using this account to write stories now, so enjoy.**

 _(Opening-Butterfly-LeeandLee version)_

 _My broke wings dream of the sky, and they'll never be able to fly, only if we never try, on my love._

 _If I become just one thing, I'd be a Butterfly-free soaring._

 _I really miss you, so now finally I'm on my way._

 _Let's focus on the people we trust, and leave all of the doubt behind us._

 _So if your ready, Can we go? cause there's no time to waste._

 _I wanna know oh, If the sky above is only for show._

 _I wanna know oh, what tomorrow will bring, so let's spread our wings._

 _Maybe this world's an infinite dream, and there's only hope living in me._

 _May it not fail me now, we'll turn this thing around, and bring back the lovin somehow._

 _My broken wings dream of the sky, and they'll never be able to fly, only if we never try, on my love!_

 _ON MY LOVE!_

 _(Opening-Butterfly-LeeandLee version end)_

In a car riding down the road was a Brown haired women in her 30's driving named Delia Ketchum and next to her in the front seat was a 12 boy with Black raven hair who was wearing a blue shirt under an unbuttoned black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers with white soles and wearing a red hat but was turned backwards, he was also wearing a blue backpack and his name was Ash Ketchum.

"So Ash are you excited for camp?" Delia asked to her son who looked looked a little bit nervous from the question.

"I don't know mom, what if I don't make any friends at this camp?" Ash questions back to his mother who signed and looked at him.

"You'll never make friends with anyone at the camp if you don't try or am i wrong about that?" Delia counter ask as Ash thought about and knew she was right about that.

A few minutes later the car stopped he saw that they had reached the camp.

Ash got out and waved to his mom.

"Okay see you after camp is over." Ash told as his mother smiled.

"Okay, be on your best behavior and don't forget change your underwear." Delia said as Ash rolled his eyes at that and nodded.

"Yes Mom I know, I'm going now bye." Ash said as he started to walk into the campgrounds.

"Bye!" Delia called as she finally drove away as Ash looked around seeing the other kids around.

"Man it's gonna be a long summer." Ash said to himself as he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch out!" A boy said with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and brown eyes,He wears a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wears brown cargo shorts a black wristband on the left arm, white gloves, white loose socks, and blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles and wears trademark goggles on his forehead, over a blue headband that leaves a tuft of his hair out on the front.

"Oh sorry about that." Ash said to goggle wearing boy who shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it, high I'm Tai Kamiya and you are?" Tai asked to Ash as he held his hand out for a shake.

"Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you Tai." Ash said as he shook his hand.

"Well I'd love to talk but I'm going to relax for a while, I'll probably see you at some of the camp activities later on Ash, see ya there." Tai said running off and Ash smiled.

He had made a friend not even 10 minutes here.

Maybe camp wouldn't be so bad after all.

Ash started walking around again and seeing some kids doing some of the activities already and looked around and saw someone sitting on a log.

He walked over to the person on the log and saw that it was a female and sat down next to her.

"Hello there, great camp this is huh?" Ash asked to the girl with light skin, long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes, She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned poncho, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.

"I guess, but I wanted to go to cheerleader camp." The girl complained as she turned to Ash and he got a good look of her face but saw her eyes widened when she saw his face.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked a little bit concerned about her expression.

"Wait, what's your name?" The girl asked in a hurry as Ash raised an eyebrow at that but decided to answer.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash answers as the girl's eyes got filled with tears and he was surprised when she hugged him out of no where.

"Ash I'm sure glad to see you, I didn't think I would see you again." The girl told as she hugged him tighter and Ash looked at her face and finally noticed that she looked really familiar.

Then it hit him.

"Wait a minute, Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa is that you!?" Ash questioned in surprise as he looked at his childhood friend and was calling himself stupid for not recognizing her.

"Yes it's me Ash, it's been so long since I've seen you, how have you been?" Mimi asked to Ash who smiled at being able to talk to his childhood friend again.

"I've been great, I've missed you though, I didn't think I would see you again after you moved farther away to a new building." Mimi told as Ash thought about that since the terrorist bombing scared his mom and they moved to a different apartment.

"Yeah, after the terrorist bombing my Mom didn't think it was safe at that part of the neighborhood anymore so she decided it was best to move." Ash explained as Mimi let of the hug.

"I guess that's a good reason." Mimi agreed with the Raven haired boy.

They talked for a while, speaking of what they've done in the last four years and the thing's they learn.

They walked to the field and sat down in and began talking again.

They suddenly stopped when they noticed snow came down in front of them.

"Huh, snow that doesn't make any sense!" Ash told as the snow started coming down a lot faster and then turned into a Blizzard going fast.

"Ah where did this Blizzard come from?!" Mimi asked surprised at fast one came.

"I don't know but we got to get out of it, come on!" Ash said grabbing Mimi's hand and pulling her along towards a cabin near by as the camp consular was telling everyone to find shelter.

Ash opened the door to the cabin and let Mimi in before closing it.

He looked around the cabin and saw that their were six other people inside the cabin with him and Mimi.

One of them he recognized was the boy he met earlier Tai Kamiya.

Another was a boy with young boy with light skin, spiky blond hair, and blue eyes, wearing wears a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, navy blue jeans, dark brown shoes with gray soles and light green socks.

Next was a girl with lightly tanned skin, shoulder-length orange hair, and maroon eyes, She wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue beanie with a cyan brim and cyan straps.

Next was a small boy with light skin, short, spiky red hair, thick eyebrows and dark eyes, wearing He wears an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, light green socks, and purple and gray shoes with a yellow lightning motif.

Next was a boy with blue hair which is long and spiky, with bangs swept to the right. He wears large glasses with brown frames, a green watch on his left wrist, and a yellow wristband on the right. He wears a white short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimmings, grey shorts, blue kneehigh socks, and red and white boots. His underwear are light blue boxers with a white band.

Last was a younger boy with light skin, short blond hair with a longer tuft on the front, He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone.

"Hey Ash you're here too?" Tai asked walking up to Ash who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here too, what about the others here/" Ash asked back as Tai turned to the 6 others kids here.

"Oh yeah, well their's Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and TK." Tai explained as Ash nodded knowing their names now and sat down and Mimi did the same.

"This Blizzard is pretty strange don't you think?" Ash asked to the pink cowboy hat wearing girl who nodded.

After a while of sitting around and doing nothing, Tai heard silence from the outside.

"Sounds like the blizzard finally stopped."Ash told as Tai went to the door.

"With all the snow out, the swim racing is out, so lets play in the snow instead." Tai said opening the door and racing out the door and into the now snow covered camp.

"Haha I'm gonna make the biggest snow man." TK said running out of the cabin.

"Hey TK be careful slow down!" Matt told as he ran out next.

"It is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket." Sora said as he walked out the cabin next.

"Man I was worried I'd catch a summer cold but this is even worse." Joe said as Mimi and Ash walked to the door and looked outside.

"Wow, why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow shoes?" Mimi asked as she walked out of the cabin and Ash did afterward.

"Maybe because neither of us predicted it would snow at the beginning of summer." Ash told as Mimi blushed in embarrassment at the logic.

Ash looked around the camp covered in snow and wondered how snow in summer was possible then looked in the sky and saw something that made his eyes widened and Tai noticed and did the same along with the others and they all looked surprised as well.

"Hey what's-your-name Izzy, come on out here, you gotta see this!" Tai called as Izzy ran outside to see what everyone was seeing.

It was an Aurora in the sky.

"It's Beautiful, magical even!" Mimi said amazed.

"Yeah!." Tai said amazed as well.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy questioned.

"Maybe an Aurora." Sora told as Ash thought it couldn't be an aurora, not around here.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the northern lights, that's impossible, you see that in Alaska, we're way to far south." Izzy told to her.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora countered.

"I really think we should get back inside before we come down with pneumonia." Joe told as Matt spoke up.

"And miss this, the sky is like short circuiting." Matt told as the aurora passed to show that their was a big green wormhole of some kind in the sky.

"Hey what's that?!" Tai questioned but before anyone could answer, the green wormhole shot out 8 beams of lights that flew towards them.

They all gasped at that as the lights slammed into the ground they were at and covered themselves as they did.

When it stopped everyone looked up again.

"Everyone, are you alright!?" Sora asked concerned at what just happened.

"We'll still here." Matt said simply trying to figure out what just happened.

"That was scary!" Mimi said holding her hat.

"No kidding!" Ash said agreeing with her.

"Wha, What was it?!" Joe asked scared and shaken up as Izzy looked into the holes the lights made when they came down.

"Meteors, huh, um okay so it's not Meteors!" Izzy said as he noticed something in the ground starting to float up.

They floated up to the point where everyone caught them in their hands and looked at them as Ash opened his hand to see that it was a small digital device.

"What are these?" Sora asked seeing the device in her hand.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy told as Ash saw the screen on the "miniature remote digital apparatus" turn green and heard some strange noise.

"No instructions." Joe said as Ash looked up and saw a giant blue-green wall of water came up and everyone saw it.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Tai said as the wall came down on them and sweep them away into it.

They all screamed as they all with down and everything with dark.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash laid on his stomach as he started to open his eyes.

"Man That was freaking, what was that?" Ash questioned to himself.

"Ash, you're finally here!" A tiny voice said as Ash's eyes widened and picked his head up and in front of his face was a small purple creature and it was smiling happily and jumping around.

If Ash wasn't confused before, he certainly was now.

He stood up and looked at the small creature.

"Whoa, who are you little guy or what are you?" Ash asked still a little bit shocked that there was a tiny unknown creature in front of him and was talking to him.

"I'm Dorimon and we're partners." Dorimon said as he raced around Ash's legs as Ash didn't know what Dorimon was but he couldn't help but to smile at the attitude and energy the little guy had,Ash also noticed that he was in a forest with weird looking trees, Ash picked him up when he got in front of him.

"So tell me Dorimon, what are you exactly?" Ash asked to his "Partner" as Dorimon put it before.

"I'm a Digimon." Dorimon said as Ash blinked as heard that.

"What's Digimon exactly?" Ash asked once more to the Digimon.

"It short for Digital Monster, that's what I am." Dorimon told as started to think about this.

"Hmm okay then, Dorimon, let's go search for my friends, I'm sure I'm not the only who got sent to wherever we are." Ash said as Dorimon nodded as Ash started walking.

Ash walked around trying to find anyone else in the place.

"Oh this place looks place look weird." Ash told as he had placed Dorimon on his head a while ago.

"Oh come on!" A voice yelled as Ash stopped and looked around for the voice as he knew he recognized that voice.

"Hello is anyone there?" Ash called out to whoever was around and got an answer quickly.

"Ash, is that you?" The voice asked as Ash knew who that voice was now.

It was Mimi's.

"Yeah it's me, follow my voice." Ash called out and a few moments later Ash turned to a bush hearing something in it and then Mimi's head poked out of it.

"Ash, you're really here!" Mimi said as she ran up and hugged him tightly as Ash noticed another Digimon run up next to Mimi.

It was a small green creature that looked like it had a budding plant on top of it's head with four stubby feet and big, red, unicolor eyes.

"Oh so you have one of these little guys too huh Mimi?" Ash stated as they ended the hug and they looked at Mimi's Digimon friend.

"Hi there, Mimi's friend, I'm Tanemon, nice to meet you." Tanemon said as Dorimon jumped off of Ash's head and jumped up to Tanemon.

"Hi Tanemon." Dorimon said as they both started jumping around and Mimi looked at Dorimon then at Ash.

"So Ash who is your little friend?" Mimi asked as Ash smiled and looked down at Dorimon who stopped jumping with Tanemon and jumped into Ash's arms.

"This is Dorimon, I meet him after I woke up here, fun little guy isn't he." Ash told as Dorimon nodded.

"Yeah I guess he is, I kinda freaked out when I saw Tanemon." Mimi said as Tanemon looked a little bit sad at that.

"Sorry if I scared you Mimi." Tanemon said sadly as Mimi turned to her and bend down.

"Oh it's okay Tanemon, I was just surprised when I saw you, I'm not scared anymore." Mimi said as Tanemon didn't look sad anymore and jumped around happily.

Ash smiled at this as Mimi turned back to him.

"Okay now that that's done, let's go search for the others huh?" Ash said as Mimi, Dorimon and Tanemon nodded and he was about to lead them when he heard something.

Whatever it was, it was...buzzing.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Ash asked to Mimi, Dorimon and Tanemon who nodded but Ash saw Dorimon and Tanemon look scare as if they knew what was coming.

"Yeah but what is it?" Mimi asked and she got her answer when a giant red flying beetle broke through the trees over them and they all ducked in time.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Dorimon said really scared right now.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Kuwagamon._

 _Virus Type, An Adult level Insectoid Digimon, It's hard shell protects it from most Blunt attacks, it's known for it's vicious temperament, it has a rivalry with another beetle shaped Digimon, It's special attack is Scissor Arms, clamping down on it's opponent with its powerful mandibles, it's cuts them to shreds._

"Come on we gotta run for it!" Ash told as they all started running with Kuwagamon chasing after them.

After a moment Ash heard voices and he was sure they were the others and run towards the voices and the other three followed him.

After getting a clear view there they were and Ash saw six other Digimon with the other six kids.

One was a Pale pink head with long and floppy like ribbons, and it's eyes were large and red and it's mouth had visible fangs poking out from it's bottom lip.

A small pink ball with big green eyes and several small feet, while coming out the top was a blue flower.

A small pink blob and it had two very short arms and two big red eyes.

A small rabbit like creature.

A small orange puffball with a horn growing out of it's head.

And finally a small grey and clearly aquatic looking creature with what looked like a tuft of orange hair on it's head.

Mimi's screaming brought him out of it and continued running quickly.

"Hey guys it okay!" Tai yelled out but stopped when he saw what was chasing them.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai said as Ash realized that this thing chased him too as it flew over their heads again.

"Mimi are you alright?" Tanemon said in concern as her partner was on her knees.

"I think so." Mimi said as Ash kneed down next to her and she smiled.

Kuwagamon swing back around and started flying towards the kids again.

"Watch it here he comes!" Tai yelled as they all started running again.

"Run!" Sora yelled out as the big bug burst out of the trees again.

"Get down!" Matt yelled and they did so as Kuwagamon went over them again.

"Will this nightmare never end, my mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" Joe said stated.

"Joe seriously, we're being chased by a deadly flying beetle and that's what you're worried, be serious right now!" Ash said with a glared at the glasses wearing boy who looked scared by the glare.

"Here he comes again!" The pink ball with the blue flower yelled as they saw the big bug fly down to the trees and Tai stood up.

"Alright That does it, no more running away!" Tai said be brave right now.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked to him.

"She's right, their's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt said making a good point.

"And not win anyway." Izzy said bringing his point into this.

They all started running again after that.

They all ran so much that soon they were met with a cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a Helicopter." Matt stated as Tai went to the edge of the cliff.

"Be careful Tai." Sora said as Tai looked at the water below the cliff.

"There's no way down, We'll have to find another way!" Tai said angry that their was no escape from this cliff.

"Another way where?" Sora questioned as Kuwagamon busted through the trees again.

And he was coming for another round.

"Watch out Tai!" Sora warned as Tai started running.

"Here I go!" The pink head said as it jumped towards Tai and went passed him and shot pink bubbles at the big bug but got brushed off.

"Not again!" Tai said as the other Digimon jumped and attack with the same bubbles as the first Digimon.

Except for Dorimon who shot out a Iron bead but it didn't matter as they all got brushed away too and Kuwagamon crashed into the trees.

"Yokomon! Sora yelled out in concern as Ash learned another one of the Digimon's names.

They all saw the Digimon down on the ground and ran to their respected partner.

"Koromon are you crazy, what'd you do it?" Tai asked to the pink ball.

"Sorry it's just I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon said to Tai.

"Crazy guy." Tai said as Everyone was checking their Digimon.

"Dorimon are you alright?" Ash asked in concern for his friend he had only known for a short time.

"Yokomon." Sora said softly to a now named Yokomon.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi said to Tanemon.

"Motimon, they must be programmed for Courage." Izzy said picking up Motimon.

"Tokomon what's wrong?" TK asked to the small rabbit.

"Hey Tsunomon wake up." Matt said hoding Tsunomon in his arms.

"Bukamon wake up!" Joe said showing concern for the aquatic Digimon.

They all took their eyes off their partners when they heard a familiar screech.

The trees were ripped away when Kuwagamon got up again and the kids ran to the edge of the cliff.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said to the others.

"Well you were Sora, we were all very wrong!" Ash told as Kuwagamon stepped closer.

"Guess he had other plans." Tai said looking the big bug.

"Man I knew I should've have brought my bug spray." Matt said as they looked scared at meeting their end at the hands of this bug.

"Okay get ready to run!" Tai said to the others.

"No we fight!" Koromon said surprising Tai.

"Huh!" Tai wondered what was going through Koromon's head.

"That's right, It's the only way, stand and fight." Koromon said again.

"Give it up will y'all." Tai said to him.

"No Koromon's right, it's time to show what we're made of." Motimon said trying to get out of Izzy's arms.

"No don't." Izzy told.

"Their right." Yokomon said.

"No way, it's hopeless, you're no match for him Yokomon!" Sora stated to her.

Tsunomon, Tokomon and Bukamon were trying to get out of Matt, TK and Joe's arms.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked to Tanemon who nodded in response.

"Even you huh, Dorimon?" Ash asked to Dorimon who nodded.

"I promise I won't disappear Ash, I swear!" Dorimon said to the cap wearing boy.

"I'm sorry Tai." Koromon said as he and the other Digimon jumped out of the humans arms and rushing towards Kuwagamon.

"It's useless, Yokomon!" Sora called as he looked at Yokomon.

"Don't go, Motimon!" Izzy called out to Motimon.

"No wait, don't do it Tsunomon!" Matt yelled to Tsunomon.

"Don't go, Tokomon!" TK called out to Tokomon.

"Turn around, come back Bukamon!" Joe yelled out to Bukamon.

"Tanemon, Be careful!" Mimi said to Tanemon.

"Dorimon, watch out buddy!" Ash said to Dorimon.

"No don't Koromon come back!" Tai called out to his friend.

Suddenly the Devices that everyone had from the camp glowed but Ash was the only one who noticed.

The sky darkened and 8 rainbow colored lights came down and hit the Digimon.

"Koromon, Evolution! Agumon!" Koromon changed into a dull yellow reptile with arms and legs with claws and a more reptilian snort and green eyes.

"Yokomon, Evolution! Biyomon!" Yokomon changed into a child sized pink bird with blue tips to her feathers, her wings tipped with three claws as red as her beak and a grey anklet on her left ankle.

"Motimon, Evolution! Tentomon!" Motimon changed into a ladybug like creature with black spots on his shell actully being small spikes, two orange antennae on top of his head, his large compound eyes staring ahead as his main arms were now tipped with large black claws, while a second pair of smaller but more normal arms rested beneath them, his feet have three rounded claws on them.

"Tsunomon, Evolution! Gabumon!" Tsunomon changed into a yellow, almost reptile like creature with purple claws and a tail, a horn sprouting from from the top of his head while his belly had a blue egg shape on it with a purple pattern on it, though covering most of his body was an icy white and dark blue wolf pelt.

"Tokomon, Evolution! Patamon!" Tokomon changed into a guinea pig like creature that was brown on top with a cream underbelly, brown bat wings actually sprouting from the top of his head.

"Bukamon, Evolution! Gomamon!" Bukamon changed into a land based sea creature, his fur white in color with purple markings adorning it, a pair of wavy ears sprouting on the top of his head while the points of his four feet were covered in claws, a red mohawk starting at the top of his head.

"Tanemon, Evolution! Palmon!" Tanemon changed into a small somewhat humanoid plant with a pink flower on top of her head and purple claw like appendages at the tips of her arms.

"Dorimon, Evolution! Dorumon!" Dorimon changed into a beast-like Animal with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large legs and two arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large, vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem.

When the lights settled, the humans saw the new forms of their partners.

"What in the, look at them, what happened to the little guys?" Sora asked shocked at this.

"Their bigger!" Tai said also shocked.

The Digimon jumped at Kuwagamon and bumped into him only to get knocked back to the ground.

Agumon got up with the others.

"Alright then you asked for it." Agumon said as Kuwagamon started to fly again.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon called as she shot her appendages at Kuwagamon keeping it from getting to far as Patamon flew into the air.

"Air Shot!" Patamon called as he shot a blast of air from his mouth hitting Kuwagamon in the head.

"Petit Thunder!" Tentomon called as he shot Thunder at Kuwagamon who fell but Gomamon rolled under his foot tripping him.

"Get back everyone, Baby Flame!" Agumon called as he shot a fireball at Kuwagamon.

"Petit Fire!" Gabumon called shooting blue fire.

"Magical Fire!" Biyomon firing a twister of Green fire and both attacks hitting the bug.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called shooting an Iron ball at Kuwagamon hitting him hard as All the Digimon ganged up.

Kuwagamon roared to the sky.

"Alright all together!" Agumon said as he, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon and Dorumon all shot their attacks at the bug setting him on fire and falling back into the forest.

All the humans were shocked at what had just happened.

"They made vaperwere out of him!" Izzy said shocked.

"Amazing!" Tai said as Ash agreed.

"You said it." Ash said as the Digimon started running towards them.

"Told you we could do it." Agumon said running to Tai.

"Haha Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are, you did it, you did it, you did it!" Tai said hugging Agumon and happy that he survived that fight.

Dorumon went over to Ash and they both hugged.

"I told you I wouldn't disappear Ash." Dorumon said as Ash smiled.

"You were right Pal." Ash said as they heard a roar and looked.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled as Tai and Agumon looked and ran as Kuwagamon tackled the ground and it started breaking away.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai stated as the group screamed as the group the cliff broke and they all feel.

"So just as we make some pretty good friends, we all take a plunged." Tai narrated.

"Never to see each other again, I don't think so, But find out for your self next time on Digital Will the Dragon!" Ash finished up.

* * *

 **Well guys that's the first chapter of this story.**

 **As I've said before, it's me DragonForceAsh aka Zenotai123.**

 **I'll be using this account till I can figure something out.**

 **I will also be continuing Team White Light of the Royal Knight on this account as well.**

 **The other Stories, I'm not sure yet.**

 **So keep reading and enjoy the chapter and leave some reviews.**

 **Well that's it for the day, see you later my friends. ;)**


	2. Explosive Evolution! Greymon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon, their now you people can not sue me, so go ahead and enjoy the chapter people, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123.**

 _(Opening-Butterfly-LeeandLee version)_

 _My broke wings dream of the sky, and they'll never be able to fly, only if we never try, on my love._

 _If I become just one thing, I'd be a Butterfly-free soaring._

 _I really miss you, so now finally I'm on my way._

 _Let's focus on the people we trust, and leave all of the doubt behind us._

 _So if your ready, Can we go? cause there's no time to waste._

 _I wanna know oh, If the sky above is only for show._

 _I wanna know oh, what tomorrow will bring, so let's spread our wings._

 _Maybe this world's an infinite dream, and there's only hope living in me._

 _May it not fail me now, we'll turn this thing around, and bring back the lovin somehow._

 _My broken wings dream of the sky, and they'll never be able to fly, only if we never try, on my love!_

 _ON MY LOVE!_

 _(Opening-Butterfly-LeeandLee version end)_

They were falling down into the river below as Ash the flying Digimon tried to save their partners from falling but wasn't strong enough to carry them and went back to falling.

Palmon tried to stop her and Mimi from falling by using her Poison Ivy on the cliff but it broke.

"Can't you fly with those wings?!" Ash questioned in a hurry.

"I'm afraid not, sorry!" Dorumon responded to his human partner.

Joe and Gomamon fell into the water and Gomamon popped out quickly.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon called as a whole school of colored fish came up to the surface with Joe on top and one by one all the humans and Digimon landed on top of the fish boat.

"Wow this is some ride!" Tai said as Ash agreed.

"You said it but it saved our life's so you'll get no complains from, anyone else." Ash said as the others agreed.

They all heard Kuwagamon roar.

"Hey look out!" Matt said as they all saw Kuwagamon fall down off the cliff and into the river but that caused a bigger problem.

"Uh oh!" Ash said as a big wave came up and started pushing the group at fast speeds.

The wave pushed them all to dry land.

"I knew we be okay, I wasn't worried." Matt said as Ash looked at him dryly.

"Really now." Ash retorted as he got up and dusted himself off.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked to himself as Gomamon came up in front of him.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion." Gomamon joked with a small laugh as Joe looked at him.

"Huh." Joe didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm kidding, those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon explained.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood, thank you um I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said to Gomamon.

"Gomamon now." Gomamon stated to Joe.

"Gomamon huh." Joe told as TK looked at Patamon.

"And I guess your not Tokomon are you?" TK asked to Patamon who nodded.

"Now I'm Patamon." Patamon told to the youngest child in the group.

"It's all because we all evolved." Agumon told to Tai.

"Well that's something else." Tai responded.

"So evolving is what happens when they advance to the next and became more powerful then before." Izzy explained tot he others.

"Right, all of us evolved, I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon told to him.

"I evolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon told to Sora.

"First I was Tsunomon then Gabumon." Gabumon said to Matt.

"And I changed to Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon told to Mimi.

"As you know I was Dorimon and now Dorumon." Dorumon told to Ash.

"And me I was Koromon, I evolved into Agumon." Agumon told to Tai.

"When you evolved, you certainly got a lot bigger, does this mean your something different now or are you still Digimon?" Tai asked to him.

"Digimon, but I needed your help Tai." Agumon told to Tai who looked confused by that.

"Me for what?" Tai questioned back.

"You see evolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful I had to share your energy." Agumon explained to him.

"Really!" Tai said a little bit shocked.

"Is that true?" Ash asked to Dorumon for confirmation.

"Yep it's all true." Dorumon confirmed.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said to Biyomon.

"Sure don't Biyomon. Biyomon responded.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked to Tentomon about this subject.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon said.

"Thanks for my magical power." Palmon said happily.

"This thing makes my head spin." Mimi said holding her head.

"So I helped you changed, that is so cool." Tk said amazed that he made his partner change.

"Yep sure is." Patamon told to him.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said with his arms crossed.

"I'm no stranger Joe I'm your friend for life." Gomamon told to him.

"Okay come on, what are we gonna do?" Matt asked to the group.

"If only their was a pay phone near by, we could call the police or fire department or my my mother." Joe said wondering if their was something like that here.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai stated to Joe.

"But we know where we started, up there on that mountain." Sora told as they all looked up to the mountain.

"I say forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said as Ash nodded wanting to do the same.

"I'm not exploring anywhere, I say we stay where we are." Joe said as Ash walked forward to where Matt and Gabumon was.

"Yeah I'm not gonna do that." Ash said to Joe who looked put off on that.

"I agree with Ash Joe, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us, we need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here." Matt said as Izzy looked around.

"Hmm that's right but without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said as Tentomon looked at him.

"Wait I do." Tentomon said getting his attention.

"Well which way is it?" Izzy asked to the bug Digimon.

"it's the opposite of south." Tentomon said like it was no big deal making Izzy sweat drop at that.

"I shouldn't wear these pants, they ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said to himself.

"You know, if we could get back to where we were before we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said to the others.

"Wait is there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asked to her as Palmon answered.

"Yes indeed." Palmon said as Mimi looked more put off before she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Ash.

"Don't worry about it Mimi, You saw what happened with Kuwagamon, if we get into any trouble our Digimon will handle it." Ash reassured to the cowboy hat wearing girl.

"He's right Mimi." Palmon said as Dorumon nodded as he was right next to her.

Mimi honestly felt better and smiled.

"Okay I feel a little better about all this, thank you Ash and you too Palmon." Mimi said as Sora smiled seeing one of her friends feeling about this.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt said not wanting any of this to get to him.

"Are their humans?" Tai asked hoping to get a positive answer from this.

"Humans, others like you, you're the first ever, their never been anything but Digimon." Agumon told to him.

"So okay You're all Digimon, but what about all these monsters, they're all Digimon too." Tai said out loud.

"It's creepy and dangerous and what happens when it gets dark?" Sora questioned as Matt answers.

"Who says it ever get's dark here." Matt said as Izzy had a retort to that.

"That Phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy said to them as Joe looked put off.

"And you call this natural." Joe said from behind Izzy.

"Well we're not gonna find out anything sitting around here." Tai said walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked to the goggle wearing boy.

"Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean." Tai said to them.

"The ocean." Matt repeated.

"Yep, their might be a boat or something." Tai said continuing to walk away with Agumon.

"Let's water ski home." Matt joked to Sora.

"Ha funny." Sora said but didn't sound amused.

"Either all I'm with Tai, let's keep moving and see what we can find." Ash said as following after Tai with Mimi, Dorumon and Palmon following after him.

"At a time like this, I think it would be far better to find a cave and hide, we keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor come..." Joe was cut off from Gomamon.

"Hey Joe, everyone's leaving us." Gomamon said as Joe saw everyone leaving.

"Wait for me!" Joe called running up to catch up with the group.

Everyone was now walking through except for Gomamon who was swimming in a river that was right next to them.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora said in awe looking at the trees.

"Yeah they're really different and I just thought they were sub tropical." Izzy stated.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hey fever." Joe said sniffing.

It has not even been a hour and already Ash was getting sick of Joe's complaining.

"Hey is their anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked to the glasses wearing boy.

"Thank you Matt, I was going to say the same thing." Ash said as he was grateful someone said something about it.

Izzy was talking with Tentomon.

"Digital Monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked to himself.

"Just call us Digimon, we like that." Tentomon said simply.

"I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine like." Izzy told the Bug Digimon.

"Oh really." Tentomon challenged as he started generating electricity in his wings making Izzy cover himself.

"Hey watch it!" Izzy said making sure to keep some distance.

"So Patamon can you really fly?" TK asked hoping it was trying.

"Of course." Patamon getting into the air but was flying behind.

"Wow that's cool but you're going the wrong way." TK said seeing Papamon falling behind.

"I'm faster then that, watch." Biyomon said getting into the air but sadly was falling behind too.

"Isn't it faster to walk." Sora said to the two.

"Palmon I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi asked to the plant Digimon as Ash was next to her talking to Dorumon.

"It's natural I walk up in the morning like this." Palmon said to her.

"Wow maybe you can let me work with it." Mimi said happliy as Palmon blushed.

"Do you think you put too much Emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked to Mimi who thought about that.

"Well honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi told to her partner.

"Honestly I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon said.

Ash and Dorumon's chat was going.

"So wait you really don't know what down this road?" Ash asked to Dorumon who nodded.

"Nope not a thing." Dorumon stated to him.

"But this is your world, you guys make it sound like you haven't explore this place." Ash said wondering how someone didn't know their way around their own home.

"Well to honest we've never been off that cliff, I was bored there but couldn't do anything about it till now." Dorumon explained as Ash nodded.

"Okay I guess I could understand that." Ash understood seeing that bigger Digimon like Kuwagamon was probably preventing Dorumon and the other Digimon were too strong for them to handle.

"Once I get back this is gonna make one great story." Tai said.

"Yep." Agumon agreed.

"But of course not a single soul will ever believe." Tai finished.

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Izzy said remembering how big Kuwagamon was.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon concluded for him.

Gabumon suddenly started sniffing the air.

"Ah nothing like the ocean." Gabumon said altering everyone that they were near now.

"Haha everyone in the water." Gomamon said wanting everyone to jump in.

"Hey let's build a giant sand castle." TK suggested.

"Oh I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi said out loud.

"I'm not really surprised since none of us were expecting to end up here." Ash pointed out with others agreeing with him.

"Wait a minute listen, what's that?" Matt said as everyone went quiet and heard...ringing.

"A phone." Tai said wondering if he was hearing things.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said as they all started running towards the beach and saw 5 telephone booths on the beach near the water.

"I told you, all we needed was a phone, we're saved!" Joe said extremely happy now as they were all running towards the phone booths only for it to stop ringing once Tai reached one.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" Agumon said confused why'd it do it.

"Wrong number." Tai told as the others reach him.

"Well that's bizarre." Sora said.

"My theory is aliens, they set these phone booths up as a trap." Izzy said coming up with that.

"If we can find a place that delivers let's order pizza." Matt said wanting something to eat right now.

"Whatever you get no anchovies for me." Mimi said to him.

"The question is what are these doing here on the beach." Sora asked to the others.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe said wanting to get in touch with his family.

"Parents, what exactly is a parents?" Gomamon said wanting what that was and Joe stared for a moment before looking forward.

"That's it, I'm outta here." Joe said simply done with this.

"Does anyone have any loose change?" Tai asked to the others handing out his hand.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obliviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Tai said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Ah use my phone card, the aliens can bill me here." Izzy said taking out his phone card and handing it to Tai.

"Maybe their's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said running to one of the booths.

"I'm calling Daddy." Mimi said walking to one of them as well.

"I'm hooking up to thew internet." Izzy said going to one as well.

"I'm calling collect." Matt said walking to TK's booth.

"Dibs on Booth 4." Sora said as Tai started to get on line.

"Hey guys wait for me." Joe said going to the booths too.

Ash walked by and heard some of the calls that were made and heard whoever was talking through the phones were messing around as he stopped at Sora's booth.

"I'm telling you, it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy said as Tentomon pointed at Sora's booth.

"Why don't you try that one over there." Tentomon said as Biyomon spoke.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said as Ash listened to the vocie on Sora's phone.

"No telephones are working in your service area, hang up and have a nice day." The voice said as Sora hang up and crossed her arms as Tai came over.

"Any luck?" Tai asked to her.

"No." Sora said simply.

"Weird, I've got a strange feeling about this, what do you think Ash?" Tai asked to the cap wearing boy who looked in thought about it.

"I agree I have a bad feeling about something is going to happen." Ash told as Dorumon nodded feeling the same way as Ash.

After a while the others were standing and sitting down near the cliff while Joe was trying to get in touch with someone but was failing.

"Very curiously does Joe always act like this?" Izzy asked to the others about Joe's behavior.

"Every single day." Tai confirmed.

"No matter what number or how many times he dial's those phones aren't going to work." Matt said adding his points into this.

"Well I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." Tai said standing up from the ground.

"Hey wait a minute, even though we can't call out of here their's always a chance someone might be able to call into us." Matt explained as Ash stepped.

"Matt had do you suppose anyone will call onto this certain beach, I doubt anyone knows we're here." Ash said as Matt stayed quiet at that.

"Ha." Tai laughed quietly.

"Look either way, everyone can use a little rest." Matt said as Tai and Ash looked at everyone seeing they were tired.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too." Izzy said feeling hungry.

"I am too." Ash points out.

"You know why, because we haven't eaten anything all day, okay break time everybody." Tai said as Sora signed.

"Does anyone else have any food, I think the only thing I have is huh.. is that gadget that fall out of the sky at camp." Sora said holding her device in her hand.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmo's." Tai said as he took his off of his belt and looked at it and Ash looked at his which was attached to his backpack.

"If anyone's gotta a pink I'll trade." Mimi said as Ash walked next to her and bend down.

"I think their all the same colors Mimi." Ash said as she laughed.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked to the others.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt said as Izzy looked at his.

"If I could take mine apart, _(Growl)_ , that is after I get something to eat, I'm really hungry." Izzy said holding his stomach.

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies, it's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine, that's about all that I got." Sora said pulling out her supplies.

"I have my trusted laptop computer, and a digital camera, oh and I've got a small cellphone too, though not one of them has work since we got here." Izzy said as he pulled his stuff out.

"I can't believe you drag all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said to the smart child.

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked to Tai.

"Um let's see, their's my mini telescope." Tai said pulling out his mini telescope.

"Sorry but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt said to them.

"Hey, look at what I got, check it out." TK said getting their attention and taking off his backpack and opening it revealing some snacks inside of it.

"Wow look at all those goodies, why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with your sweet Mimi." Mimi said as Ash sweat drop at that.

"Aw you don't need to so nice Mimi, I'm happy to share, your the best isn't she cute." TK said to Matt.

"Forget it." Matt said to TK.

"I'm so hungry I can eat a horse." Tai said to Izzy.

"I'll settle for a small cow." Izzy retorted.

"Mimi what do you have in that big bag, some hair brushes and make up." Sora said as Mimi looked at her bag.

"Huh well let's take a look, here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knifes with all the things and some other stuff." Mimi told pulling all them out as everyone seemed surprised that Mimi had all that stuff even Ash.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked her as she only smiled.

"I thought it might be fun to see how far we can get without one besides it's broken." Mimi said as Ash face palm.

"Ash what about you, anything in your backpack?" Sora asked as everyone turned to Ash and he pulled off his bag, which is a green one strap backpack, and opened it and looked through it.

"Alright hold on, I have a flashlight of my own, a cellphone too, my house key, my high tech spy glasses I made myself, and lots of snacks." Ash said as everyone looked in awe at the snacks but Izzy looked more interested in Ash's high tech spy glasses.

"You have snacks too Ash awesome." Tai said as happy as can be.

"You say you made those glasses on your Ash, mind if I examine it later on?" Izzy asked to Ash wondering what he did to make those glasses.

"Sure Izzy but if you guys thinks me and TK's snacks aren't enough, look at Joe's bag." Ash said pointing to the bag Joe's got who is still in the food booth.

"Huh what do you...Joe's got the emergency food!" Tai said as the others looked in surprised.

"No way!" Izzy said.

"Joe hey Joe, you've got the all food." Tai called out to him and he turned.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone on the telephone." Joe yelled back to him.

"But that bag..." Izzy said as Joe caught on.

"This, I just brought it to give to Mimi, today was her day to carry the bag." Joe called as he hang up the phone.

"Think he likes ya." Palmon said to Mimi.

"No way." Mimi said while Ash was eating a candy bar and gave one to Dorumon as Joe came over.

"Mimi you have got to stop thinking of yourself, and do something to help somebody else for once, take a little responsibly." Joe scolded to her.

"But that bag is too heavy for me." Mimi said as Ash and Dorumon finished their candy bars.

"look you never hear me complaining." Joe said as Tai broke things up.

"Guys guys, listen the most important now is that we got some food to eat, so let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai explained as Sora nodded and smiled.

Gomamon was chilling in the ocean while Joe was trying to calculate how much food they have.

"Okay let's figure this out, their eight people in the group times 3 days, times 3 meals that comes to..." Joe was about to say it when.

"75 meals adding in Ash's snacks." Izzy finished for him.

"Oh right so spitting it evenly between up we have..." Joe was about to go on till Izzy came in again.

"Enough food for three days." Izzy finished up.

"Right, oh exactly I guess you knew that." Joe said seeing his point.

"But you guys when you add in the Digimon we really only have enough for about half a hour." Sora stated to everyone.

"Oh that's right." Joe said a little bit sad for forgetting the Digimon too.

"Not a problem at all, we Digimon hunt for ourselves." Gabumon told to the humans.

"No need to include up guys." Tentomon reassured.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asked to the pink bird.

"Oh absolutely, we can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon told to them.

"Okay now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide between the eight people here." Joe said as Tai was eating some crackers with Agumon on the side.

"This is great I can a dozen of these." Tai said as Agumon nodded as Joe looked at him.

"And just wait do you think you're doing?" Joe questioned to Tai who just looked at him with a bored looked.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai said as Ash and Dorumon chuckled at that.

"You people make me crazy." Joe said as they were preparing to eat before Dorumon turned his head altering Ash.

Biyomon stood up.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked to her.

"Trouble." Biyomon said as they all looked at the ocean and saw a geyser of water blow through the sand.

The geyser destroyed all the telephone booths.

"What's that!" Tai said alarmed.

Something came up from the sand with a shell.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon said a fearful voice.

"What's a Shellmon!?" Izzy asked scared right now.

"Something that gets angry for no reason!" Tentomon told to him as Shellmon came out of his shell.

 _Digimon Analyzer: Shellmon_

 _Shellmon. Data Type. An Adult Level Mollusk Digimon, Although it has a turtle like shell, for appearance when settled into it's shell, for all intents and purposes, it has a soft mollusk like body, it is known for being a rather dimwitted Digimon, though approach it with caution nonetheless, it's special attacks hydro pressure, shooting high pressure beam of water from the top of it's head._

"Everyone up here!" Joe said climbing the cliff but got pushed down when Shellmon use his hydro pressure there.

"Joe!" Gomamon but got hit by the attack as well.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon ordered to the others as they ran towards Shellmon.

"Agumon you show him." Tai called to him.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon called as he shot his fireball at Shellmon and hitting him.

"Petit Fire!" Gabumon called but the attack never reach him.

"Magical Fire!" Biyomon called but her attack disappeared.

"Petit Thunder!" Tentomon called but the attack disappeared as well.

"What's happening to them!?" Izzy asked shocked right now.

"They look like they've lost their powers!" Matt said as Shellmon Hit Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon hit his attack.

"Agumon!" Tai called out to him as he got up.

"Air Shot!" Patamon called as he shot his attack but didn't work and got slapped away by Shellmon's tentacles.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon called but didn't work and Shellmon attacked with his head.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called shooting out his Iron Ball and hitting Shellmon in the face.

Agumon launched another Baby Flame which nailed Shellmon again.

"Go get em Agumon." Tai stated.

"Keep going Dorumon." Ash called to his partner.

"Why is it only Agumon and Dorumon?" Izzy asked confused.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon said to Izzy.

"Gabumon!" Matt said to him worried.

"I don't have any strenght." Gabumon said weakly.

"That's it, Agumon and Dorumon are the only ones who had anything to eat." Sora said figuring it out.

"Now I see." Izzy said knowing now.

"Then the other Digimon don't have enough left to fight." Matt said as Tai ad Ash turned to their partners.

"Agumon, looks like it's just you, me, Ash and Dorumon." Tai said to him.

"Then give me a diversion." Agumon said as Tai said to run besides Shellmon.

"Hey Shellmon, ugly over here!" Tai said getting Shellmon's attention.

"No don't!" Sora yelled worried this could go wrong.

"Tai I'm not sure this is a good idea!" Ash called out to him.

Agumon and Dorumon shot their attacks at Shellmon as Tai picked up a metal pole.

"This will work!" Tai said and started to hit Shellmon with it but got picked up from one of his tentacles.

"Hold on Tai!" Agumon called as Shellmon turned to him and brought his paw down, Agumon tried to get away but wasn't fast enough and trapped under his hand.

Shellmon shot his attack at others.

"Watch out, he's gonna get everyone and their's nothing I can do!" Tai yelled as Agumon looked up to him.

"Evolve!" Agumon yelled and started to growl under Shellmon's paw.

"What going on!" Tai yelled shocked as his Digivice sent some kind of signal into the sky and a summoned a light that released burst of data like a waterfall.

"Agumon, Evolution!" Greymon! Agumon changed into a large orange Dinosaur with stripes on it's a body and a brown, horned helmet covering it's head.

Shellmon was thrown backwards and Tai was thrown off him.

Tai rolled on the ground and looked to see Greymon.

"Whoa he did it again, now he's Greymon!" Tai said in awe as Greymon and Shellmon stared at each other for a moment before Shellmon charged but Greymon stopped him.

"Now you're getting him, go Greymon!" Tai called encouraging as Shellmon shot his water but Greymon countered with fire.

Greymon lifted Shellmon and threw him into the sky.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon called out as he shot a large fireball at Shellmon blowing him away far away into the ocean.

Greymon glowed and shrink back down to Agumon and Tai run to him.

"Agumon, are you alright, poor little guy Agumon." Tai said worried for Agumon.

"Tai Tai, do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked feeling hungry and Tai laughed.

"Hello, come on I know there, operator operator!" Joe said into the broken phone lines.

"Their's really no need no reason to stay here now." Tai said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe." Matt stated as the Digimon all ate the food.

"You want some more just say so." Sora said smiling as the Digimon.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporary removed, we should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2." Izzy said making sense.

"Good idea." Matt said agreeing.

"In that case we should go right back to the forest because if anyone's looking for us that's the place they'll go." Joe said in a panicked tone as Ash signed.

"Joe seriously enough already." Ash said making Joe go quiet.

"He's right Joe, we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here and getting back their is a really big job." Sora added in.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi told.

"Now listen, logically speaking, if their are telephones here then their must be people to use them, so I it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy said speaking facts.

"That makes sense." Joe said as Ash looked like he was going to have headance soon.

"Yeah Joe it does, can stop now!" Ash said shutting Joe up.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai said in a good mood.

"Anywhere you wanna go I'll go Tai, you just pick the direction." Agumon said to him.

"Then let's get out of this place." Tai said.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt stated.

"And let the biggest adventure begin." Ash concluded.

"Well my plan is to avoid all monsters, yep that's my plan." Joe said as Tai got in front.

"Okay here we go!" Tai said to the others.

"Digimon!" Everyone shouted as they all walked into the unknown awaiting them ahead.

* * *

 **Hey guys DragonForceAsh here with another update.**

 **I had to work all yesterday on this chapter to get it done.**

 **So enjoy this chapter all the rest.**

 **Like I said before I will be adding Team White Light of the Royal Knight soon so be patience.**

 **So guys enjoy the chapter and leave some good reviews.**

 **Alright guys, see you later and keep on reading. ;)**


End file.
